


Christmas presents

by Schattenschreiberin



Series: Modern AU (I swear I can be creative) [7]
Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Making Christmas presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenschreiberin/pseuds/Schattenschreiberin
Summary: It’s time to get presents for friends and family.But some presents get delivered early and are not pleasant at all.
Series: Modern AU (I swear I can be creative) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827148
Kudos: 8





	Christmas presents

**Hiccup / Rapunzel**

Two years ago, the Haddock-Corona siblings had decided to not gift anything to each other and work together on their presents for friends and family instead.

Hiccup was drawing cards for more distant relatives while Rapunzel was knitting new winterwear for their friends and parents. They planned to hijack the kitchen later to bake some sweet additions to the scarfs and hats.

It was already the 20th, still enough time to finish the last scarf and get all cards into the mail.

Toothless was laying on the floor next to Rapunzels’ beanbag and played around with a ball of wool. The only sounds were the occasional clinking from the knitting needles and paper and pencils being moved around on Hiccups’ desk.

Rapunzel loved this calm atmosphere. The past few days of school had been unnecessarily stressful and packed full with tests and homework. Plus… she paused her knitting and looked down at the green scarf with slightly darker flower pattern. This one weekend in November was still haunting her. How could it not?

They had been introduced to a completely different side of their friends’ family. And it was a dark side. A side that was still a well hidden secret to Emma and this bothered Rapunzel. The twins shouldn’t and couldn’t keep this up forever… Emma just needed to know, there was no way around it.

But Rapunzel didn’t have the right to tell her. Neither did Hiccup and Merida.

“Are you alright?” “Yeah… Just thinking”, she tugged a strand of hair behind her ear and resumed her work “It’s been more than a month now”

Hiccup leaned back in his chair and looked at the ceiling “Merida almost got back on that train…”

“No one messes with Mers’ friends. No teachers, no Dagur and no dads” Nobody knew how that would’ve ended but they agreed on letting the twins talk to Emma before doing anything else. They just hadn’t done that yet…

“We’re a pretty protective bunch… I really didn’t expect us to end up like this” Rapunzel raised her eyebrows and looked up at him “Like this?” He smiled and turned his chair to face her “Friends. I mean, Emma and Merida latched onto each other like they were long lost sisters and just pulled the rest of us in but somehow… It was never awkward or anything like that. Like you would expect being forced to talk with your crush would be…” She giggled “Maybe because of their _subtle_ attempts to set us up”

“I expect getting pushed under a lot of mistletoes” “As if you would mind” “… talk to a mirror, Punzie”

**Merida**

There were only few occasions when the triplets were calm and quiet.

Christmas was one such occasion. Opening presents, eating cookies and various other traditions kept the three boys from acting up right before Christmas morning. Especially their sister had the habit of keeping their presents away from them when she didn’t get her peace to actually make them.

At this time of year, she was already done with the gifts for her brothers and most of her friends. Right now, she was carving a chess-piece for Rapunzel. Since the first year they made presents for each other Merida had been gifting Hiccup and Rapunzel dragon- and chameleon-themed pieces. It was a lot of work but at least she always knew what to make for them, no matter if Christmas or birthdays.

The Overland-siblings had been a bit trickier…

After finishing the gifts for her parents and brothers she decided to make necklaces for them. But no boring ordinary necklaces. When laid together the pendants formed a circle, like a three-pieced Ying and Yang. The pendants had a snowflake, a leaf and a flower on them. Merida was pleased with her work and hoped her friends would like them.

She blew off a few wood chips and set the finished piece on the table, next to all the other gifts.

“Only leaves packaging… Maybe cookies?” Merida wanted this Christmas to be great, making up for the gloomy November weeks they had.

And if the twins didn’t talk to Emma by New Year’s eve, she really needed to do something about it…

**Jack / Jackson**

“Mom is at the animal shelter right now”

Jack frowned but didn’t look up from his clay model of Toothless “Why?”

“Didn’t say…” Jackson typed a quick answer, that Emma was home and in her room, before putting his phone aside again.

About a week ago the siblings had decided to work together at their presents and bought a lot of model clay. After deciding who was responsible for making which present Emma went to her own room to work on Meridas’ present. Unlike the twins, who had to a hard time to come up with what exactly they wanted to make, she knew already and was done first with her little sculpture of a bear. Today they were all sitting in their rooms again to color their creations.

“Maybe she wants to get Emma a puppy for Christmas…”

“Mom is the last one who would turn this into a competition”, Jackson tried to hold the chameleon in a way that didn’t involve touching the still wet paint “Plus we really don’t have room for a dog” Jack hummed in agreement. Maybe Emily just wanted to help out at the shelter or donate something. Thinking about that was much more pleasant than other topics.

“North said he would come tomorrow, right?”

“How are you the one who has to ask that? You’ve been looking forward to it the most” Jackson grinned at the slight pout on his brothers face. “I knew he wanted to come a few days before Christmas”

The brunet started fidgeting with the brush. He could use the topic of North to try and discuss something else. Again. If he didn’t do it now, Emily and North would do it tomorrow or after Christmas… “North and Mom will probably want to talk about-“ “Jackson. No” “You don’t even let me finish?” “I know what you’re going to say…”, Jack kept his eyes on his work and sighed “There is nothing worth talking about”

It had been more than a month since his talk with Rapunzel, and Jackson had tried several times to talk Jack into telling Emma about their whole situation, but he just got the same answer every time. It wasn’t only annoying at this point, it was maddening. He put brush and half-colored chameleon down and crossed his arms. “Look at me”

Jack paused mid-brush stroke but didn’t look up.

His brother sighed and tried to sound less angry “Jack… I know that you hate anyone talking about it, but everyone knows. Except Emma”

“Emma is happy…” Jack let his brush fall on the paper towels that covered the floor between them and ran a hand through his hair, leaving black smears on his forehead and in his hair.

“She’s not a little girl anymore… North got Mom a lawyer, Jack. They’re going to end it as soon as it’s legally possible. Emma should at least know _all_ the reasons for it” He hated that it sounded like it was Jacks’ fault, it really wasn’t. According to Emily, the relationship had been going downhill for years, almost since Emmas’ birth.

“She loves Dad… I don’t want to give her a reason to suddenly dislike him”, he put the clay dog down and started scratching the dry paint of his fingers “He never did anything”

Jackson felt his eye twitch and he gritted his teeth “That is not true. You told me what he said back then”

Jack finally looked up with a slightly confused look in his eyes “Back then?”

“After you pulled me out of the frozen lake”, he saw Jack flinch but this time he didn’t stop “He told you that you should’ve kept me from going outside or tell him or Mom that I left instead of going with me”

“He wasn’t wrong about that…”

“We were eight years old!” he took a deep breath and looked to the door. There was no sign of Emma, no door opening or footsteps showing that she heard him yell and came to check on them. “You can’t expect from an eight-year-old to act like that. We were both told to stay inside and we both said ‘fuck it’ and went out anyway. My stupid decision to skate so far towards the middle of the lake is not your fault. Your fault is that I’m still alive…”

**Emma**

She had been standing in the corridor for a while.

She hadn’t meant to eavesdrop… they apparently hadn’t heard her while they were talking. Emma bit her lip and tightened her grip on her gift for Merida.

Jack was mumbling something, and Jackson started talking again but she didn’t want to hear anything anymore. As quiet as possible she sneaked back into her room and closed the door.

Her Dad would never say something like that, would he?

Did he say the same thing again after Jack saved her from getting run over?

Why would anyone ever say something like that after incidents like that?

She sat down on her bed and stared at the bear in her hands. How did she not notice any of this?

**Author's Note:**

> Well... I posted 'Halloween Night' in August so Christmas had to come in October. Which means Valentines day is coming in December...? Idk. For some reason I really wanted to post this on Halloween.
> 
> Kind of explained how Jackson almost drowned the first time. Next up. How did Hiccup almost loose his leg? (Maybe)


End file.
